A Virtuality Reality
by Aurelian'sHand
Summary: When some friends try and patch a mod into their Tekkit clients, things don't quite go as planned. Needless to say, they do end up playing Tekkit, but in a rather more dangerous way. It's a take on the standard sucked-into-Minecraft trope, which spawned after I wondered how Minecraft would work for somebody actually trapped inside it. Rated T, for language and violence.
1. Prologue - An Unexpected Power Fire

**This story is a first for me. I've never written anything remotely resembling a fanfiction, let alone a Minecraft one. This idea was spawned when I began wondering what it would be like to actually be in Minecraft, and so I began writing this. It's very loosely based on real life. Enjoy!**

Prologue: an Unexpected Power Fire

"So, have you guys all got the mod installed in your Tekkit clients?"

David glanced around the room as his friends answered with variations on "yes." They were gathered around a largish table, with their computers all set to the same LAN network in order to be able to play together. This was a weekly venture, but this time they were trying something new.

"So what does this mod actually do? You just sent me a bunch of zip files and had me install them in my client," Simon, who was short with light brown curly hair, asked, "and I was a bit nervous about it but I trusted you not to send me a virus."

David, a tallish, gangly, and dark-haired 15-year-old explained the premise of the mod. "Basically it adds a new dimension. You open a new world, build a special portal, and go through. I've never tried it, because apparently it doesn't work in singleplayer. You have to be on a server." He created a new world and opened the LAN. "You guys should be able to get on, now."

Simon was the first on, followed by Justine, who had long dirty blonde hair. Mark's client had crashed while loading, so he was dead last into the server after having to restart his PC. He was tall and athletic, with short hair that curled up in the front, in a way some of his friends had likened to the great wall of china. Bailey, with very short blond hair and glasses, was very slightly ahead of him, given his nightmarishly old and sluggish computer (which Simon had a habit of calling a trilobite. He had a set naming scheme for any computer slower than his, which was most of them: he liked to call everything else some sort of prehistoric animal. David's poor, ancient beast got the term "dinosaur", because it didn't crash a lot but was very slow to do things.)

David quickly made a portal, as he was in creative. This was mostly just to test if it worked. The portal itself was an ugly thing, constructed of different blocks of terrain from both the nether and the overworld. He lit a fire in it.

The middle sparked into being, a mess of rainbowy/vomity pixels that made the nether portal texture look like fine art.

"Oh god, it's hideous!" laughed Mark.

"Heh, yeah," said Bailey, "what were they thinking when they designed this?"

"Alright—" David began.

"Ugh! What the fuck?" exclaimed Simon in reaction to the noise the portal was making.

"Should we just play unmodded for a bit? That doesn't look like it's really working," cautioned Justine, who had backed away slightly from the aberration that was the portal. David himself was rather skeptical of the integrity of the mod, but he had seen weirder mods that had worked, so, meh.

"I think it'll probably be fine. Anyway, who wants to go first?" David asked, interrupting the burst of talking that had filled the room at the portal's ignition.

Everyone silenced and looked at each other. Simon burst out laughing after about five seconds of this, and David grinned. "Alright then, I'll go."

He stepped into the mess of pixels amid some egging on from his friends. The "loading dimension" screen popped up, backed up by more pixel messes.

The computer screen suddenly became blank white.

"Shit," said David, "I think it didn't work."

Mark leaned over. "Yeah, that's kinda broken."

"David, your computer's smoking!" Justine said loudly, pointing at David's laptop.

Indeed, a thin line of smoke was gently wafting up from the ancient laptop. With a yelp, David leapt away from it, but only remembered he was sitting in a chair when it tumbled backward, leaving him on the floor. The others leapt up, staring in stunned shock at the computer as it began to hiss and spark, a small flame curling around the screen.

"What the hell, that's my fucking computer!" yelled David, standing up and waving his hands wildly at it.

"Good observation!" snarked Simon.

"This isn't the goddamned _time_, dammit!" snapped David.

The room had by this point generally erupted into chaos. Justine had run out to look for any sort of fire extinguisher, Mark had backed into a corner, Bailey had run into the other room, Simon was giggling maniacally, and David was on the floor and on the verge of tearing his hair out. The computer had by now become completely engulfed in flames.

David wasn't even sure that was how computers burnt, and that was part of what was frustrating him. What was astonishing him even more was that the screen still seemed to be displaying a blank white panel, which was almost brighter now.

To everyone's astonishment, the screen began to _grow_.

The white panel expanded, cracking the computer's frame and leaving it a melted, smoking heap on the table. It grew into a shape about the size of a door, pushing down through the table and cracking it. It was perfectly flat and perfectly door-shaped, more perfectly than a door normally would be. It emitted an eerie hum.

Everyone stared at it, and were so engrossed in it that they didn't notice the clang of the fire extinguisher hitting the floor as it slipped out of Justine's astonished hands as she re-entered the room.

For a few moments, there was silence. The white doorway floated about an inch above the ground, and everyone felt rather like bonobos must feel when they come across chimpanzees using wooden tools: very, very confused.

"Er—hello?" David asked, standing up and facing the door.

Silence.

"Um. Hi." He tried again.

Silence.

David looked around.

Simon shrugged at him.

David looked at the door.

The door didn't shrug at him.

David looked at his shoes.

They didn't shrug at him either.

He concluded that he must still be sane.

He squared his shoulders and stepped towards the door. He felt a strange pull towards it, as though someone had condensed a rather large planet into a door shape so that it had its own gravitational pull. He reached out to touch it.

His fingers stopped, shaking, mere inches from its surface. There was no heat, just a gentle, consistent tug. He glanced around the room.

Everyone was staring at him.

He looked into the door, and had a sudden sensation of adventurous spiritedness fill him. It grabbed his prefrontal cortex and made him do something that would have probably seemed a very stupid thing to do if he had been fully under the control of his own brain.

He pressed his palm to the door.

The sensation that followed was so utterly strange that words could not describe it, and as such words will not attempt to describe it here. All you need to know about it was that it was very strange, and very _very_ uncomfortable.

David had a very brief recollection of screaming from behind him, and a set of very strange noises greeted him from the front. These, too, were indescribably strange, which naturally warrants that no attempt be made to describe them.

After this virulent cocktail of indescribable words and sounds, David felt a very describable feeling take him over. It can be described with one word:

Nothing. In another word, oblivion.

Thankfully, this oblivion wasn't an infinite one.

It had an end, which was nice.

It ended with a forest, which coincidentally is where the meat of our story begins.

**A/N: Review, it keeps me going. Constructive criticism appreciated, being an ass is not. If you're here to be a jerk without providing anything constructive, please kindly go away. Yes, David's language is a bit strong, but how would you react if your computer burst into flames?**

**Enjoy, updates are not necessarily guaranteed, this is purely experimental. If you guys like it, then I'll probably update.**

**Enjoy,**

**-Aurelian**


	2. Chapter One: Sounds in the Dark

Chapter One: Sounds in the Dark

**Brief A/N: When it doesn't have an A/N before it, bolded text is for the chatlog or the Console.**

Out of oblivion, there came a forest.

David would have thought this was a welcome change, if he had been able to perceive the oblivion, but by nature of being oblivion he couldn't, and so, he didn't.

Instead, he thought, "gods, it's bright out."

Then, he sat up. "Well, shit me," he muttered, "it was a portal."

He stood up and looked around. He was surrounded by a number of strangely short trees about a meter across each. The ground was mostly flat in this part of the forest, but in the far distance he saw it climbing up into a hill. He was lying in a small clearing, with a small dip in it. He turned to look at all of his surroundings.

He was met with a tree. It was incredibly thick. He looked up the massive trunk, and saw that it extended upwards for what looked to be hundreds of meters. It made him dizzy. He turned around and walked away from it, looking for something he could relate to that wouldn't make him throw up.

He realized that he had a backpack on. He opened it, and suddenly, words appeared in out of thin air, hovering just in front of him and slightly below the middle of his vision. The backpack was pitch black inside and he couldn't make out the bottom of it.

**Welcome to Minecraft. My name is _Console. I will help you survive the first night.**

David's eyebrows moved up and down on his head. He came to a sudden and profound realization upon reading those words, but only after the second time through because the first time he had been astonished by the fact that there were words appearing out of thin air in front of him.

Another set of words appeared, replacing the first:

**Look in that chest. It contains an axe. Hit a tree with it.**

He looked in a chest, which had appeared as _Console said (typed? Displayed?) those words. It did indeed contain an axe that was perfectly balanced in his hand. It felt very right to hold it, as though it had been tailored based on his mental preferences.

**It has been tailored to your exact subconscious preferences for tools.**

He blinked. Had _Console read his mind?

**Yes.**

He began to feel rather invaded.

**It's okay, I'll only do it once.**

He shrugged, and went to hit a tree with the axe. To his astonishment, the first strike caused a large crack to appear in the wood. He hit it again. The crack widened and spread throughout the tree. He hit it a third time.

The tree exploded, and the trunk shattered into several large cubes of wood which shrunk and fell to the ground, creating a neat little pile in front of him.

**Put them in your backpack. It can store many things. It's nearly infinite in size, on the inside.**

He dropped them in, and only after the fact wondered how the hell he was going to get them out. He put the backpack down and glanced inside. It hadn't gotten any heavier when he put the wood in, was pitch black inside and seemed to extend for miles down.

**To retrieve something, all you have to do is think about the item and quantity of it and, if your pack has it, it'll fly out.**

_One wood block_, he thought. A small block of wood flew out of the pack and landed neatly in his hand. His eyes boggled.

**Now, make some planks. Hold a wooden log in your hand, and concentrate. It'll vanish and four wooden planks will appear in the backpack, which you can retrieve.**

He held the wooden log he had retrieved from his backpack in his hand and concentrated on the image of a wooden plank block. The log vanished, and a small "pop" indicated to him that four fresh wooden planks had appeared. He thought _four wooden planks_, and four wooden planks flew out of his backpack, only one of which he caught.

**Now, you should make a crafting bench. Place the four wooden blocks on the ground in a 2x2 formation, and focus on the image of a crafting bench. One should appear on the ground, which you can pick up with your axe like you did with the tree.**

David followed these instructions, placing the blocks on the ground. He focused, and after a brief flash of light there was a crafting table, about a meter by a meter, in front of him.

He had to sit down, as his mind raced.

**Now, let's make a pickaxe. Put three wood planks in the upper squares of the table, and make some sticks and put them in the handle formation. I sense you understand how this works, though, so I won't walk you through all of that.**

"Yeah, underscore console. I get how this works, I can probably figure out the rest from here." He looked around, and felt a bit silly that he was talking to midair, but it didn't really matter. He was alone.

**Okay! Goodbye, David_Thompson! Watch for creepers! There's a typepad in your backpack you can use to look at the chat history and talk to other people from afar! Goodbye!**

**_Console left the game.**

"Um, shit."

He looked around, suddenly at rather a loss as to what he should do. The sun was sinking forlornly low in the sky, and had begun to cast a red pall over everything.

David came to a sudden realization. This was Minecraft, he assumed, which meant that horrible things were going to assault him at night. He hastily began constructing a shelter out of the wood he had collected, and very shortly realized that it was shit and he had no torches. The tiny shack was about three meters tall and four wide on either side, leaving a small space in the middle for him to wait out the night.

It was getting frightfully dark now.

He broke a hole in the shack and placed a door in it. The door was little more than a thinner wood panel on some hinges, but it would do. For now, at least.

He went inside, made a sword out of wood, made himself comfortable, and tried to get some sleep.

After what seemed to be minutes, he was woken up by a knocking at the door.

He sat up. The knocking was relentless, and upon closer listening sounded more like desperate banging. He picked up his sword, which suddenly seemed very inadequate.

He placed a hand on the door.

Another hand smashed through the door and grabbed his. Cold, clammy flesh met warm, soft flesh, and hungered for it.

David wildly swung his sword, and the zombie's head spun from its body. The now dead corpse stumbled backwards before collapsing on the ground to twitch like a dying insect just after being fried by a magnifying glass. David fumbled with the door and slammed it with shaking hands.

He collapsed onto the back wall of the shack and shivered violently to himself for a while. All sorts of horrible thoughts flew through his head and left nasty little packages in his mind, and he became horribly aware of how dangerous this game was.

He wasn't even sure it could still be called a game at this stage.

He threw his sword away from him, and it hit the wall of the shack two meters away and fell to the dirt floor, leaving a small mark and a row of bloody dots on the wall.

Noises could be heard outside. Inhuman noises; or, more adequately as it seemed, _formerly_ human noises. Moans, a dry clanking like someone hitting two femurs together, gentle hissing, and the sound of many legs swarming over the dirt.

Most of these sounds were actually just the wind blowing through the trees or leaves skittering along the ground, but to David's shocked mind they were the sounds of death.

He fell back into slumber, his head lolling off and his hand going slack, after what seemed like an hour of sitting and shivering at horrible sounds in the dark.

**A/N: Chapter One! Did you enjoy it? I did. No reviews yet, :(. I trust you lads to really get that stuff going, I can't just be publishing at a blank wall. Where's my feedback?**


End file.
